


Home

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Fosters Home for Imaginary FriendsCharacters: Wilt, Mr HerrimanRelationship: wilt/readerRequest: Hey! If you can be bothered another Wilt fic would be amazing! Anything kinda angsty, your choice anything is good!(no cheating though) if you don’t want to it’s totally fine! Hey same person with the wilt request, it’d be great If you made the reader some type of imaginary friend as well





	Home

You stood outside the large doors, the rain falling off the roof and hitting your head. It didn’t really matter, since you were soaked anyway.   
You didn’t know what else to do or where to go. Having been abandoned, you struggled to get your baring’s again and when you did, the only place you thought to go was here.   
Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends.   
You had heard about it before, but never truly thought you would end up here yourself. You thought your child loved you. you had seen her grow older and helped her every step of the way. But then she didn’t want you, her parents didn’t want you. they started treating you very badly and more like a slave than a friend until they grew bored and you were tossed to the curb like trash.   
You would have cried, but you must have been out of tears by now. Your distressed appearance clearly showed the inner turmoil you were going through at the moment.   
Taking a deep breath, you reached out and rung the doorbell.   
There was a silence about the house that you found eerie and chilling. Until you head footsteps from inside.   
well, more like hops.   
As the door opened, a very peculiar sight met your eyes.   
A rabbit, the size of a man, and dressed in a smart yellow vest and black suit jacket.   
“I say, are you lost?” He asked you, his own shock visible.   
“um, I don’t know.” You said, your voice shaking a little from the cold.   
“Well, perhaps you would like to come in?” He offered you, and you were quite baffled by the strangeness of the situation that you couldn’t argue.   
You nodded and followed him into the massive house. He guided you into a side room that had a roaring fire. You fought every urge to run to it and warm your freezing hands.   
“are you homeless?” The rabbit suddenly asked, making you jump and look at him with wide eyes. “I hate to be upfront, but very rarely do friends turn up at our door without their owners to drop them off.”   
“I-um, I hadn’t thought about it that way. I was left at the side of the road over a month ago. So yeah, I suppose I am.” You admitted, that familiar sadness flooding through your body.   
“Well, there is always a bed avalible here. I am afraid the majority of our house are away this weekend, a spur camping trip. But perhaps it would allow you some time to settle before they come back.” The rabbit spoke more to himself than to you.   
“So im the only one here?” You ask, suddenly feeling very small in the large house.   
“No, theres myself, master Wilt and miss Coco.” He told you. “I shall go arrange your accommodation.”   
With that he turned on his heel and hoped out of the room.   
You would have laughed if you hadn’t have been so cold. But it did give you the opportunity to walk to the fire and sit down in front of it. You held out your hands, warming them.   
He was probably right. It was a good thing you had came when you did. You couldn’t imagine walking into a place like this and not feeling intimidated by a whole load of friends. Especially because you didn’t really know much about it all. Your family had kept a lot from you and never really allowed you to venture outside, so a lot of the world was new to you.   
you mulled over your thoughts when you heard a knock on the door that made you jump.   
“Sorry, sorry.” A new figure entered the room, and if you had been surprised by the rabbit, you were awestruck by this.   
he was at least ten feet tall, red, with a small body but long limps. His let arm was missing, leaving a stitch stump behind. The number 1 was printed on his chest.   
His eyes stuck at the top of his head, reminding you slightly of a insect. One of the eyes appeared to be broken in some way, the pupil lying to the bottom of the eye and moving as he entered the room. But he had a very warming smile. In his right arm, he held some towel.   
“Sorry, but Mr Herriman said you needed some towels.” He walked closer, holding out the towels as if to demonstrate he was telling the truth.   
“who?” You asked, completely confused.   
“Mr Herriman, the rabbit.” He told you, but seemed to doubt himself.   
“Ohh.” You nodded, showing you did understand but you just didn’t know his name.   
you got to your feet and he handed you the towels.   
“you’re freezing.” The grin dropped off his face as his fingers brushed against yours. “Do you want some blankets? A hot water bottle? I can go get-“   
“No, no, im fine. Really.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his concern for you, because no one had ever really shown this much care for you before.   
You placed the spare towels down but kept one and used it to dry your face and attempt your hair.   
“Im Wilt, sorry, I should have said when I came in.” He suddenly blurted out, as if he had just made a massive mistake.   
“[y/n].” you smiled, and he repeated your name in the most endearing way. “Can I ask you something?”   
“Anything.” He said, a little too quickly but it made you laugh nonetheless.   
“What do the others look like?” You asked. “Ive never seen other imaginary friends before.”   
“Never?” he asked, apparently really shocked by this revelation. You shook your head. “Well, their kind of all different.”   
“How different?” You asked, curious.   
“Well, some are really tall-“   
“Like you?” you chimed in. Wilt smiled, seeming to think it as a compliment.   
“yeah, like me. And some are shorter and smaller. Some are blue, and yellow, and green, well any colour really.” He spoke about the others with a tone of endearment which made you smile a little. He seemed to be a genuinely nice and caring person.   
“how many are there?” You asked as you knelt back down by the fire.   
“I-I don’t know. Sorry.” He joins you, seeming to sense you didn’t want to be alone. “The numbers change all the time with fosters and adoptions.”   
“Do, do you have to go up for adoption straight away?” You ask, looking away from him and into the fire.   
“What do you mean?” He leaned forward, trying to look at you properly.   
“Well, my family weren’t very kind to me towards the end. Im scared it will happen again.” You couldn’t stop the tears from flooding your eyes as you stared at the fire, the memories filling you with sadness and fear.   
“please don’t cry. We’ll keep you safe here.” He reached out to you, wrapping his long arm around your shoulder.   
You couldn’t help yourself as you turned and cuddled into his side, crying on his shoulder.   
He used the stump arm to gently pat your damp hair, soothing you. he didn’t seem fazed by your breakdown, nor did he mind you turning to him.   
Instead, he just held you.   
He kept you safe that night, introducing you to Coco and making sure you were okay. He would speak to madame Foster when she returned, and found out that because you weren’t signed off, you would have to wait a while before you could go on to another home because of legal reasons. He would gradually introduce you to the others in the house, sensing your fears of being overwhelmed. And as your friendship grew with each day, so did his feelings for you. Little did he know that he had found a constant companion, someone to truly connect to and be happy with. And you had found your own in him.   
Because you were home.


End file.
